Shining In The Moonlight
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: Alice Soto is driven to camp by monsters and makes friends at CHB. Quests are given and alot of my characters! R


**I don't Own PJO Rick Riodan Does. ^_^ YAY RICK! **

* * *

Alice Soto stood by the window pane, gazing down at the ground. The moonlight coated her skin, making her glow in the darkness. The moonlight showed her piercing silver eyes, and soft crème colored hair that matched her fair colored skin. Alice pulled up the window, and hopped out gracefully, landing on her feet. She run towards her tree house with the grass tickling her ankles, and jumped over rocks and mud puddles that drenched her pajama bottoms. Alice soon reached the tree house and climbed the damp wooden steps. The nails were cool on feet, soothing her some what. Step after step Alice made it to the top, and softly crouched down to some engraved words in the wood that read: _Alice's and Dad's treehouse_. Tears made a stream in the little lines of the letters. She stood up and made her way to the window. A silver curtain covered it, and with a simple movement it was out-of-the-way. The moon shone comfortably toward her, soothing her. Within a few minutes exhaustion overcame her and she made her way back to the house. When Alice entered she climbed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

~_dream~_

_Alice and her father were at the airport going to their flight when gunshots filled the air._

_"EVERYONE DOWN" Shouted these masked people. Alice's father ducked down and shielded her from the shooting rampage. Screams filled the air as bullets were randomly fired. People screamed their last scream and breathed their last breath. A gu pas pointed toward the couple next to us and shot them. Scarlet red blood coated Alice's yellow jacket. She sobbed into her fathers chest as a gunman walked over here and pointed the gun barrel toward her head. A cool metal surface was on her forehead, making her cry. As the gunman was about to shoot, Alice's father shoved her away, making the bullet hit him in the head. Seconds later S.W.A.T came in disarming them, and arresting them since they didn't deserve a merciful death as a bullet to the head. Alice sobs shook her body as she cried into her father's chest. Medical people came, and pried me off him. The slowly took him off, along with me. _

_~end of dream~_

Alice woke up crying and with the heel of her hand she wiped off her tears. She stretched and yawned as she looked at her alarm clock. 6:32 was in digital red numbers on the alarm clock. She swung her legs over the bed and made her way to her walk in closet. It was June 4th the last day of 6th grade at Hillside Private School. The private school was for "troubled kids". She really wasn't a troubled kid, she was just different. She could talk to animals, every animal just LOVED her, and she had amazing hunting school. Oh yah, she had severe ADHD and Dyslexia.

Alice made her way to her walk in closet, and pulled out a cold shoulder top,that was light blue **  
**

and pulled out some jean shorts with some brown Ugg sneakers. She changed and went over to the bathroom. Her crème colored hair was naturally curly, it was really princess curls actually. She gathered up all her hair and put it into a high ponytail in which she got a bow and put it next to the pony tail. Alice sighed and picked up her back pack and head off to school.**  
**

**-At school-**

Alice sighed as she tapped her pencil on her desk. She looked at the paper in front of her and tried to read it but the letters floated off the page, so she just sat there.

"Alice Soto..." Mrs. Collins hissed.

"Meet me ouuutttssiiideee" Alice obeyed and followed her outside to an empty hallway.

"TIME TO DIE PUNY DEMIGOD!" it screeched as it transformed into something hideous fury. FURY!? I do belong in this school because I have gone insane! My locket soon became heavy on my neck as I let my instincts take over. I unlocked it and a silver quiver and bow appeared. The quiver was already slung over her back and Alice placed the golden arrow onto her bow and breathed in deep and shot the arrow right into the eye. She shivered and pressed this button on the quiver and it turned back into locket. Alice ran outside and hopped onto someones bike ad took off. At the same time another teacher hopped into a car and followed her. She pulled out her cell phone and called her only friend Jack.

"JACK! THERE... THERE WAS THIS THING THAT TRIED TO EAT ME!" She screamed into the phone.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"On Cinna street heading home."

"I will be right there" Alice contiued down the street until she saw her house. She hopped off her bike and ran inside. Alice looked back and saw the teacher pulled up into her driveway. Alice locked the door along with all the windows and ran inside to my room. BOOM BOOM BOOM the teacher was smashing onto the door and soon it came falling down. Not again Alice thought. She crouched into her closet and heard something climb through her window into the room.

Jack opened up the doors and instead of legs and feet there was goat legs and cloven hooves.

"COOME ON WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" We both climbed out the window and ran to the bikes in her yard. She ran as fast as she can to the bikes and picked on up. Alice unlocked her locket and golden arrows appeared in the silver quiver and a silver bow appeared. She pointed my arrow toward the head of the changing monster and killed it aiming flawlessly. Now, we had to leave because there was a SEA of monsters.

"Whats happeing?"

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" I follwed him as we flew past people and dogs and almost being ran over by cars.

"What HAPPEING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"WE ARE GOING TO CAMP HALF BLOOD THE SAFEST PLACE ON ERTH FOR KIDS LIKE YOU."

"LIKE ME? WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT? WHAT IS SO SPECAIL ABOUT KIDS LIKE ME?"

"OKAY SO HERES THE TRUTH, YOUR MOTHER IS A GREEK GOD, WHICH MEANS YOU ARE A DEMIGOD HALF MORTAL AND HALF GOD. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER WILL BE THOUGH."

" OKAY SO I DONT FEEL TO GODLY MYSELF HERE!"

" OH YAH DONT EVER USE A CELL PHONE BECAUSE UT MAKES YOUR SCENT STRONGER IT'S LIKE THROWING A FLARE UP INTO THE AIR AND SHOUTING ' I AM HERE COME AND GET ME!'"

"SO BASICALLY IT'S LIKE SUCIDE FOR DEMIGODS?"

"YES, AND ONCE SOMEONE KNOWS THEY ARE A DEMIGOD THER SCENT BECOMES EVEN STRONGER."

"JOY" Soon strawberry patches and green grass was covered upon hills and a Pine tree stood proud and tall on a hill. POP POP! I fell of my bike and so did Jack.

"σκατά!" Alice shouted. Jack and Alice ran for there lives up the hill. Alice swiftly turned around and shot arrows at all the monster she could, and she NEVER FREAKIN MISSED. Soon there was just too much of them and we had to run at top speed.

"RUN!" As Alice was running a monster shot an arrow and it was lodged in her leg.

"OW!" Alice fell to the ground and clutched her leg. She turned her head and saw the monsters advancing. Alice got up and kept running. Something then hit Jack and he fell down with a THUMP. Oh no. Alice limped over to Jack and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him all the way toward the pine tree and set him down. She pulled out an arrow out of her quiver, and it seemed like there was an endless supply of them. There was an endless supply actually. She shot until her arms hurt ad fell down. Something grabbed her pulled her way just in time. She looked and saw some blurred features of a girl. Thats when the lights went out...

* * *

**CLIFFY! YAH YAH YAH! R&R JUST DO A SMILEY FACE! I NEED LIKE 8 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO GO ON. SO BE A MAN AND REVEIW!**


End file.
